


Ambrosia Mirren and the Mirror of Erised

by cow_queen



Series: The Ambrosia Mirren Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/F, F/M, Get ready for books 1-7 through a slytherin's eyes, Hufflepuff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Mirror of Erised, Original Character(s), Slytherin, They're in the same year as Harry, sort of alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cow_queen/pseuds/cow_queen
Summary: Being a Pureblood and a Slytherin as the Second Wizarding War slowly approaches is a lethal combination. As Ambrosia starts her journey through Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she soon finds that standing up to the forces of evil is even harder when the forces of evil have already gripped your very soul. The only thing she can hope to do is set an example for others while staying out of the grasp of her unstable father. To make matters worse, she was unlucky enough to get stuck in the same year as Harry Potter.





	Ambrosia Mirren and the Mirror of Erised

This is just a draft to take the place of a soon to come fic


End file.
